Where the Head Did You Go
by WriterHorse32
Summary: LiviCullen and I came up with this. Basically Grissom divorced Sara and she slept with Nick. Now they have to figure out their relationship and solve a mudrer. While Greg has problems with a new CSI whom he is very much into. Snickers and GregOC For fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Where the head did you go!**

By WriterHorse32 and LiviCullen01

**We don't own CSI. And so far I have made a Snickers out of Livi. HOORAY!**

Sara's P.O.V

As I woke up that night for the graveyard shift, I realized I was not alone in my bed. I looked over and saw none other than my best friend Nick Stokes. I almost gasped, before remembering Grissom had divorced me over two months ago. I looked at the clock and knew it was time to wake up my Texan friend.

"Hey Nick time to go to work and catch some bad guys," I said while throwing the pillow at his sleeping head.

"Alright darlin' I'm getting up ," Nick answered in his hot Texan accent. I put on some new clothes because the others were mysteriously gone. Nick then put on his usual clothes consisting of a black t-shirt and jeans. As soon as that was over with we went to Starbucks in order to get our much needed caffeine. Then it was off to work. Brass called a team meeting and we managed to get in without being noticed by Hodges who was standing at the door.

"Where were you two?" Greg asked suspiciously.

"Out," I said trying to sound casual.

"Of course you were out I meant where out?" Greg asked.

"No where you need to know," Nick answered for me.

"Ohhhhhh," said Greg and I knew that he knew what we did last night.

"Okay Sara, Nick you two are on the 419 out in Rollercoaster at New York New York, Greg, you and Aisha also have a 419 out in Henderson, let's go people," Catherine said.

"So guess we're working this case," said Nick. I knew he wasn't trying to make things awkward, but he was.

"Yeah, look I know you're not trying to, but you're making this awkward, I enjoyed what we did last night and I hope you did too, but if you were just incredibly drunk just tell me I'll understand," I said being blunt, but honest. Too bad for me Aisha came running toward us asking if we knew where Greg ran to after she had told him she had a boyfriend.

"No Aisha we haven't seen him," said Nick staring at me the entire time.

"Okay thanks anyway," she said running off.

"We'll discuss this later," said Nick. 'Oh boy,' I thought then raced to the car shouting, "I'm driving."

Hodges's POV

I saw Aisha talking to Greg after the meeting with Brass. I overheard the entire conversation.

"Wanna go out to dinner after we solve this case?" Greg had asked the brunette.

"I'm sorry Greg I can't my boyfriend Stephen is coming to dinner tonight and I don't think he'd like that," Aisha responded eyes downcast to avoid Greg's hurt filled eyes.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to," Greg said before walking away and way before Aisha's whole head shot up when she realized Greg was her ride to the crime scene and he had most likely already left.

"Hey Hodges," said Aisha. "Do you think Greg will understand what I meant?"

"I don't know, all I know is that if Catherine sees you're still here she will fire you," I answered. With that realization she ran off to find Greggo.


	2. Chapter 2

Where the Head Did You Go

By WriterHorse32 and LiviCullen

Chapter 2

**So I'm doing this chapter solo while Livi watches ****Up**** and while I eat kettle corn.**

Nick's POV

I can hardly believe that I slept with Sara. It should be the best day of my life right well, you'd be wrong. First I accidentally make things awkward and now she's driving like a maniac. I just hope Aisha is doing well with Greg after all she refuses to realize her boyfriend is cheating on her.

We're here," Sara said. As soon as we got out of the car the press swarmed us. They were yelling questions and Sara just yelled we just got here give us a minute and walked away. I had to follow her and so I did.

Now Aisha's POV

I finally managed to get to the scene and found Greg already processing and I also saw my boyfriend Stephen, but he was with another girl and they were kissing.

"Stephen," I muttered. "I should've seen this coming." I then walked away from the scene and towards Greg.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him while tears weld up in my eyes. He looked up and at first looked like he was going to be mad, but then he noticed my eyes watering up.

"Nothing I've already processed the scene," he said. "But you wanna go back and have Hodges go through the evidence?"

"Yeah thanks," I said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took me to the car.

"Aisha?" I heard Stephen ask.

"Yes Stephen?" I asked seriously.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Greg and by the way I want the key to my apartment back," I said.

"What, but why?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask the blonde you were just with," I said before walking away while taking Greg's hand in mine.

"Let me guess Stephen cheated?" he asked.

"I should've seen it coming," I said.

"Hey," he said taking his hand to my cheek and make my eyes meet his "you don't deserve that and you shouldn't have to have seen it coming."

"That was cheesy, but I love it," I said smiling. Greg smiled back and finished walking me to the car. 'Man I hope Sara's case goes well,' I thought.

Catherine's POV

When Greg walked back in I wanted to ask him how the case was going, but he was holding hands with Aisha and looking at her a bit like a lovesick puppy. I smiled and felt a wave of relief because I had won the bet.


	3. Chapter 3

Where the Head Did You Go!

By WriterHorse32 and LivivCullen01

Chapter 3

**This time I am working with Livi again and I'll just be helping. **

Sara's P.o.v

"Hey Vega what have we got?" I asked Detective Vega. He motioned to a young girl standing next to the tracks and sighed.

"A man was riding this roller coaster when he noticed walking off that there was something laying on the tracks near the maintenance area" Vega said "Turns out, there was a woman's head laying only feet away from her body. The rest of her was inside the maintenance dock with another train. The young woman over there is the usual operator and the man is currently waiting to be questioned."

"I'll talk with the girl" Nick said. I shot him a disapproving look. "What?"  
>"No" I said "I'll talk with the girl, I bet it'll be easier for me to connect with her anyway." He rolled his eyes and walked off to process the scene with the rest of the team.<p>

I sighed and went to speak with the girl. From glancing at the info sheet Detective Vega had handed me before walking to talk with some of the press, I gathered that the girl was about 22 and blonde. She didn't look up when I approached and I knew this might be a bit difficult.

"Hello, I'm Sara Sidle with the CSI crime lab" I said "Would you mind answering some questions miss…?"

"Tobi Mandel" she said, her eyes meeting mine "Can we get this over with? It's not that I don't like this creepy crime stuff it's just that when it happened to me, it creeped me out."

"It's understandable" I said "Now, can you tell me about the last time you saw the woman?"  
>"She was here first thing" Tobi said "Said she wanted to get a ride in before she went off to work at a jewelry store, in fact, she gave me a business card before getting on the ride."<p>

"May I have the card?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the business card of one of most recognized jewelers in Las Vegas.

"Maria Vasquez?" I said, surprised "She was here?"  
>Tobi shrugged. "I don't wear much jewelry. I wouldn't know her from some other person."<p>

I couldn't believe that our vic was the same jeweler that had made the rings for Grissom and I. Man, this was about to get complicated!

" Was there any video?" I asked.

"Your detective buddy already grabbed it from the booth" she said "It's from Friday to yesterday. I'm not 100% sure if you guys will be able to view the maintenance dock though, it's only got one camera on the inside."

"Well, thanks for your help" I said "We'll be in touch."  
>"Wonderful" she said.<br>I turned and went to help process the rest of the scene. It looked like everything was almost finished until I heard Nick yell "Is the body missing a finger?"

"Nope," said David. "She's got all of them."

"Then I guess we're looking for Senor Dedo,"Nick said. Half the team erupted in laughter and I was one of the only ones who remained serious.

"Really?" I asked. "He's back?"

"Apparently," said Nick. Now don't get me wrong I hate all serial killers, but this one I hate a lot more than the other ones, because he prays on women in high positions and he also wants to kill Aisha, Catherine, and I.

"We should tell Catherine," I said. We soon finished processing the scene and went back to the lab and called all the CSIs and Catherine to the processing room.

"What's this about?" Catherine asked.

"Senor Dedo is back," Nick said. Aisha looked like she was about to scream.

"Tell me your kidding," said Greg.

"We're not, we have evidence that he killed our latest vic," I said.

"You're not joking, he still wants us dead?,"Aisha screeched.

"Probably," Nick said. "That's why I strongly suggest that both you, Sara and Catherine stay away from the scene and make sure to have some sort of protection at home."

"That doesn't help," Aisha said. "Remember the second victim she had a gun with her and he still killed her. What do you think will happen to us?"

"We won't know till we bring this guy down," Greg said. "And trust me, we will this time."

"I think all the girls should have round the clock guards posted and other protection protocol," Catherine said, "We're not taking chances."  
>"I'll have my men protect you, don't worry," said Brass.<p>

"That doesn't calm my nerves," said Aisha obviously trying hard not to panic.

"You can stay at my house," Greg said causing every head in the room to turn to him in shock.

"I think that'd give me peace of mind," said Aisha.

"Oh yeah forgot, pay up boys Sara and I won the bet," Catherine said.

"Bet? What bet?" Greg asked, confused.

"Uh oh," said Brass.

"We made a bet on when you two would get together," said Sara. "We seriously won?"

"Yep," said Catherine.

"The Las Vegas Crime Lab," Greg said. "We bet on ridiculous things!"


	4. Chapter 4

Where the Head Did You Go

By WriterHore32 and Livicullen01

**Once again I am working alone, hmmm, maybe I should do this every other chapter.**

Chapter 4

Nick's POV

It took me over three hours to convince Sara to stay with me so Senor Dedo would have a harder time finding her. Now I'm glad Sara will be safe, but she seems to be getting less and less comfortable here.

"You okay Sara?" I asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," Sara answered, but by the look on her face I knew she was way more worried about Aisha than herself.

"Aisha's going to be fine and so will you," I said.

"It's just, Aisha told me something that she hasn't told Greg and I'm worried she won't tell Greg while this is going on," Sara said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She was raped a few months before she came to our lab," Sara answered.

"Is that why she was so upset when that college girl was found stabbed and raped?" I asked remembering how off Aisha was during that case.

"No," Sara said, "She was just on her period! What else would she have been freaked out by?"

"The sarcasm is not necessary," I replied.

"Sorry," She said.

I got up to check various security details as Sara went to make sure lunch wasn't burning in the kitchen. It seemed like everything was going well, none of the monitors hinted at any activity and the fence outside my (well, kind of our) house seemed to still be fully operational. I decided to call Toby and ask of anything new had turned up in the New York New York case.

Greg's POV

It took a few days for Aisha to get used to the workings of the Sander's Household and I think she fit in pretty well. She kept her distance at first but after a few days she eventually started talking with me again. Since it was my job to keep her protected, I made sure that the apartment was decked out with security both here and in the lobby. All doors were armed and alarmed, all windows were alarmed and the balcony had recently been enclosed with _bulletproof _netting. Hey, who says a person can't go all out in an apartment?

"Can we do something?" Ash asked.

"Well, depends," I said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Anything else besides hanging around here," she stated," I kind of feel like I haven't seen the sun in days."

"You know with Senor Dedo on the loose we can't really do anything outside of work or home, right?" I asked.

"I know," she said.

"How about we watch some movies on demand out on the balcony?" I asked

"That sounds great," she replied.

It was fifteen minutes later while we were watching _The Blair Witch Project _that I remembered her having a case with Nick where she freaked out about the victim.

"Hey Ash," I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why did you freak out at that one case with the stabbing and rape victim?" I asked.

"Oh um, well it's uh well, I was raped at the same age as the girl," Aisha said. I looked at her and saw her eyes beginning to get wet and I wiped away the tears. She looked at me with thankfulness in her eyes I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed and began to kiss back. I know one thing and one thing only. I'd hate to say it but I don't think I'm going to tell the rest of the team what she's told me.

**(Lol a quick note here, it's LiVi and I helped a bit. Ally ain't alone but she writes great when she is! =D )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where the head did you go?  
>Chapter 5<strong>

Archie P.O.V

Tobi came in to help me analyze the video footage from the New York New York case and give me another idea of what might of happened. It was what she explained before we began, the camera had been only inside and the footage was a bit hard to see.  
>"Do you know of any other cameras around the area?," I asked.<p>

"Nope," Tobi said, "Well, I don't. You could probably check at the park and see if there's anything else there."

I nodded and started going through the footage frame by frame. At first, the dock was quiet besides for another car but then the other car entered the dock and the video went dark for a few seconds. Moments later, it was brighter and two cars were in the dock.

"If the second car didn't enter the dock till 9:30," I said, "Then the time of death had to be way before any of the team got there."

"Well Sara what's-her-name didn't ask but Mrs. Vasquez never came back in the cars," Tobi said, "I didn't make the car do it. Someone had to do it from the outside."

"You're sure?," I asked. She nodded vigorously.

I decided to call down to Sara and tell her new information. We went over the information for a while longer until I decided that there couldn't possibly be anything else in the grain.

"Alright, well maybe I'll see you later," Tobi said.

I nodded and turned to put the film away as she exited the tech room.

Sara's P.O.V

Since we hadn't talked with Mrs. Vasquez's family yet, both Nick and I decided to break the bad news to them. As soon as we knocked on the door a little girl about ten years old opened it.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes is your mother home?" Nick asked.

"MOOOMMMM!" the little girl yelled. A woman about 50 years old came over.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked. "Oh are you here to see your future?"

"No ma'am we're here to talk to you about your daughter," Nick said.

"Come in," she said.

"I'm Angelica by the way that little girl was Bianca, so what has my Maria gotten herself into?" Angelica asked still smiling.

"Angelica your daughter Maria is dead," I said.

"Oh I know," said Angelica.

"How?" Nick asked. He looked just as shocked as I did.

"Honey I communicate with the dead it's my job, and Maria wanted to talk to me, she told me that she was dead and that she did not know who her killer was," Angelica said.

"Okay did she say anything else?" I asked not really believing that she had spoken with her dead daughter.

"Yes for you to find the person who did before she kills again," Angelica said.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Oh and by the way Miss Sidle you might want to go to the doctor soon I have seen something you would like to know about very soon," Angelica said. With that we left the house and I made an appointment with my doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Where the head did you go?

By WriterHorse32 and Livicullen01

Chapter 6

**It's Halloween special time! Oh and we still do not own CSI. :(**

_Aisha_

I got a call from Sara and she told me about the doctor visit and was freaking out.

"Sara you still haven't told me why you're so upset," I said trying to be the voice of reason when Greg walked in and started kissing my neck.

"Not now Greg later," I said.

"Are you and Greggo having fun?" Sara asked momentarily forgetting to freak out.

"Yeah," I said or tried to it sounded more like a moan due to Greg's constant assault on my neck.

"How about I tell you later," Sara said. "You two have fun."

Sara then hung up the phone leaving me to scold Greg for not doing what I told him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked already with my scolding face on.

"Cause," He said.

"Because?" I said trying to get him to finish the sentence.

"I felt like it," Greg said nonchalantly.

"Greg when I'm on the phone you do not kiss me, anywhere!" I said trying to maintain my cool. That's when Greg decided to gain my forgiveness by hugging me and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're forgiven," I sighed.

"Good cause I was about to pull out some Shakespeare if you hadn't," Greg said smirking. The shock most definitely was evident on my face.

"You were really gonna start quoting Shakespeare?" I asked.

"Maybe," He said smiling. "Do you wanna find out?" I nodded my head.

"I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Greg quoted while taking my hand in his.

"Romeo and Juliet very good," I complimented. He smiled then grabbed me and took me to our room.

_Nick_

When Sara got back from her doctor's appointment she was really off. I don't mean off like dead to the world off I mean secretive off. I tried talking to her, but in all natural Sara Sidle fashion she told me that it was her business that is until that night where she refused to have sex with me. Not that I was going to force her I just wanted to show her that I love her. That's when we heard a doorbell and saw trick or treaters standing at the ready. Sara was wigging out because she didn't know if we had any candy. Thankfully I had gone to the store and had gotten a ton of candy and passed it out to all the little monsters and princesses. Once all the kids had gone home we went to bed and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Where the Head Did You Go

By WriterHorse32 and Livicullen01

Chapter 7

_Sara_

I couldn't believe it! I am pregnant! With Nick's baby! How am I supposed to tell him? What if he hates me for getting pregnant or what if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? Oh my head is pounding with the thoughts of what might happen I have to tell him.

"We're here," Nick said as we got to the lab.

"Nick I need to tell you something," I said.

"Tell me when we get inside," Nick responded. Once we were in the locker room I decided to tell him.

"Nick, I'm pregnant," I said.

"WHAT!" Nick yelled before he fainted. Just then Aisha, Greg, Catherine, Hodges, Tobi, and Archie ran in.

"What the hell happened?" Greg asked.

"I told him I'm pregnant," I responded.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" everyone, but Aisha exclaimed.

"So that's why you were freaking out," Aisha said knowingly.

"No wonder Nick fainted," Archie responded.

"Big tough Nick fainted, this is so going on facebook," Tobi snickered. With that Greg, Archie, and Hodges carried Nick to the break room and set him on the couch. As Nick began to wake up I saw a flash go off.

"Tobi!" I exclaimed.

"What I needed proof?" she responded before walking to the AV lab station.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"You fainted," I answered.

"Are you really pregnant?" Nick asked.

"Yes," I said quietly. Then Nick engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm gonna love this kid," Nick whispered to me. Then another flash went off.

"TOBI!" We yelled.

"That's going in my scrapbook!" she said before running right into Archie which because of their opposite actions caused them to kiss. They quickly pulled apart and began to blush.

"Has the entire lab gone insane!" Hodges yelled.

"Yep," Aisha said before laughing and running to find Greg.

_Greg_

I was looking for Aisha so I could do the most Vegas thing I've ever done. I was going to propose to her. I had gotten the ring while she had been asleep. I had just gotten to the break room when I saw Nick and Sara hugging. I rolled my eyes while smiling and continued my search for Aisha. As I entered the lobby who would be there, but my mother standing there waiting for me.

"Hey sweetie," she said giving me a hug. "I've missed you."

"Hey mom what are you doing here?" I asked still looking for Aisha.

"Well I came to see my son, is that such a bad thing?" She asked. "And I brought a sweet girl who I think would be great marriage material."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders, don't take that tone of voice with me," my mom scolded.

"Mom I don't need your help I'm dating a girl right now," I said.

"Then why haven't I met her?" Mom asked.

"Because I wasn't ready for you to meet-"

"Me?" came Aisha's voice. I quickly spun around to see Aisha's eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh Greg I don't know why you wouldn't want me to be introduced to your family," Aisha said while trailing her fingers up my arm. It sent shivers up my back and I was ready to start making out with her then and there.

"Aisha wwwhhat are you ddooing?" I managed to stutter out.

"Oh just a little revenge for not introducing your mom and I sooner," she whispered in my ear. 'Man I am going to die,' I thought as her mint-tinted breath grazed my ear.

"Moooomm this is Aishaaa," I stuttered trying to keep myself from imagining the other things Aisha could do with that smart mouth.

"Nice to finally see you Aisha," my mother said.

"Same here Paula," Aisha said. My face went from minor red to cherry red.

"You two already-"

"Met yep she called a few days ago while you were out and I answered we had a wonderful discussion on your childhood," Aisha laughed.

"Oh man," I muttered.

"Be good to this one sweetie she's a keeper," my mother said making me turn black cherry red.

"I will," I said and with that my mother finally took her leave.

"She's pretty nice," said Aisha. At that moment I wanted to get down on one knee and ask her to marry me, but Nick came running over and said

"Varatann found Senor Dedo."

"Really?" Aisha asked. Nick nodded his head.

"And he wants you in the interrogation room," Nick said.

"Really?" Aisha repeated. Once again Nick nodded his head and Aisha gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to interrogation room three. I immediately went to the viewing room for interrogation room three and watched the exchange.

"Oh Hola chica you look muy bonita," said Senor Dedo or Roberto Rodriguez.

"Let me see your hands," Aisha said.

"I need something from you in exchange chica,"

"How about you show the girl your hands or I put them on the table with force," Varatann said. Roberto put his hands on the table. Aisha saw one of his middle fingers was missing.

"Well what happened there?" Varatann asked.

"I cut it while I was mowing my lawn," Roberto outright lied.

"Really cause those marks right where it was severed look like knife marks," Aisha responded.

"Look, you don't know what's happened to me so back off bitch!" said Roberto getting up from his seat looking at Aisha like he was going to kill her.

"Sit down," Varatann growled.

"Sit down now," Aisha yelled. Roberto sat down and chuckled.

"You think you scare me chica," that's when he leaned in close to her ear making my blood boil. "I've killed women like you with one hand tied behind my back, imagine what I could do to you if these cuffs weren't on my wrist." Aisha tried to lean away, but Roberto grabbed her having picked the lock on his cuffs. I ran in just in time to have other cops try to help me pry Roberto's hands off of Aisha. Varatann was already trying and mostly succeeding. Only I noticed that Roberto's hands were on Aisha's neck. I immediately began to hit Roberto on the back and he threw Aisha against the wall.

"Aisha," I said running over to her.

"I think I'm okay," She whispered.

"Good," I said.

"I'll finish the interrogation," said Varatann. I walked Aisha out of interrogation and over to a bench and helped Aisha sit down on it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Pretty sure."

"Good because I need you to understand what I'm asking you," I said.

"What do you…" the sentence died in her throat as I got down on one knee.

"Aisha will you marry me?" I asked. She started to tear up.

"Yes!" She said. I put the ring on her ring finger and she jumped into my arms.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world," I whispered to her.


End file.
